When You Believe
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: Okay, this is my first Kenyako fic and it's really REALLY depressing. Well, to me anyway. This is for Krissy Izumi's contest. Please read and comment every1, I want to know how my luck is with Kenyako. Well, R&R!


When You Believe  
  
Ken fell on his hands and knees as he admits to his failure. "I-I lost..." he muttered. All the digidestined watched as they shook their heads. The battle between them and the Digimon Emperor was finally over. They've finally won.   
  
"We've told you before, Ken. You can't win. Evil never win." Davis said softly.  
  
The two faced each other and just stared. They all saw him, but Yolei looked deeper. Beneath all the evil, she saw loneliness. Slowly, she walked over to him and extended a hand. Everyone called her to stand back, but she stayed.   
  
Ken stared at her with a confused look in his eyes. Slowly, yet hesitantly, he took her hand. "What's the meaning of this?" He questioned demandingly.  
  
"Get up again. You haven't lost everything yet. You've still got yourself, Wormmon, and a new friend, whether you like it or not." Yolei answered with a bright smile. He got up slowly, keeping his eyes on Yolei. He shift his eyes from her to Wormmon, who also stared at him with hope. For the first time in years, he smiled. A smile full of love...  
  
*@----}----{----@* About a year later  
  
Yolei walked strolled along the sidewalk on her way home from school. It's been three months since her and Ken has been dating. 'It doesn't even feel like we're going out. We've never kissed before and we've hugged eight times. This is pitiful.' She thought drearily. At that thought, a headache rushed in. 'I better get home before I pass out.' She thought as she picked up speed.  
  
As hard as she tried to walk fast, she wasn't fast enough. Everything began to spin and swirl as she pressed one palm against the cold, white wall. She got to the main street and was shoved and jostled by a crowd. Suddenly, she felt another spike of pain hit her head. She clutched onto her forehead with one hand as the other kept her balance.   
  
She crossed the street with another crowd. Everyone seemed to have roughly pushed their way past her. She rubbed her shoulder after someone banged her shoulder against another person. The sun was shining brightly high above the city. Yolei felt her knees give in as she fell to the floor. She heard the ticking sound, which warned her that the light was going to turn red again very quickly. She tried to crawl towards the other side, but she was too weak and her head kept pounding. All the busy city citizens rushed their way through, not even noticing the poor girl.   
  
She finally fell completely on her back as she felt a heavy truck approach. The last thing she heard was screams and astonished gasps; the last thing she saw was the bright sun...  
  
*@----}----{----@* A few hours later  
  
Yolei's eyelids fluttered open slowly as she found herself on a white bed. She saw sunlight shine through her window and she looked around to observe her surroundings. Everything was... well, white. "Where am I?" She muttered to herself as she desperately looked for her glasses.  
  
She felt her glasses suddenly placed in her hand by another warm hand. She put her glasses and found herself staring into Ken's cold eyes. "You're in the hospital. You fainted in the streets and almost got hit by a truck. I-I was so worried. Are you all right?" he asked quickly as he cupped her face with his hands.  
  
With most of the energy she felt, she gave a faint smile and nodded. "I'm just fine now." She whispered softly as she leaned forward to rest her head sideways on his shoulder so he could wrap her into his arms. The way he used to comfort her before they were going out. But instead of welcoming the motion, he seemed to have pulled back.  
  
"The doctor said that you haven't been eating much and you're really close to becoming anorexic. Is that true, Yolei? Have you not been eating?" he asked with concern in his voice. He hated to find anything wrong with his angel.  
  
"I don't know, Ken. I haven't really noticed. It's just that I don't get hungry anymore. And when I'm not hungry, I can't eat." Yolei said softly. 'It's your entire fault, too Ken. You always make me worry...'  
  
"Well, you know you have to. From now on, you'll have to eat three nutritious meals each day at least. This should heal your strength." He said softly as he played with a strand of her long, silky, purple hair. His touch became a caress on her soft cheek. She closed her eyes, trying to remember how it feels, the warmth and the tingly feeling.  
  
She reached her hand up and held his. "I know what can heal me, and it's not any nutritious meals." She murmured softly.  
  
"Then what is it? Do you have any secret recipe or medicine or all of the above?" He asked excitedly.  
  
She stared him straight in the eye. 'Are you really that clueless or are you just pretending?' "Your love, Ken. That's what I need to nurture me."  
  
He stared at her like she's gone completely insane. "Don't be ridiculous, Yolei. Emotions can not heal anything."  
  
"It healed you." She said as she stared at him more longingly. He turned and looked away. Both of them recalled the time when Ken finally lost his battles against the digidestined. It was Yolei who reached out to him. It was her who showed him how to love.  
  
"That's different. That was emotions healing emotions. But emotions can't heal a physical body. It's scientifically impossible. Just think about it-"  
  
"Don't think, Ken. Just believe, it's supposed to be that way. So just let go and believe." She murmured softly.  
  
"T-That's ridiculous." He stuttered out before he stormed out of the room, leaving Yolei just sitting there with tears streaming down her face as if they were in a race. Her sobs rang throughout the room.  
  
'Maybe it wasn't meant to be... If he can't believe, I don't know how I can hang on...'  
  
*@----}----{----@* About half an hour later  
  
"I'm sorry, Yo-" Ken began as he opened the door to Yolei's room. But instead of resting peacefully on her bed like she should be, her cold, pale body hung from a white strip of cloth from the ceiling. He screamed for help as loud as he could as tears ran helplessly down his face. "Don't give up on me, Yolei." He whispered.  
  
A few seconds later, doctors in white coats and nurses in blue dresses rushed in. One of the nurses pushed him out of the way as they pulled the curtain around her bed. But through the crack in the curtain, he watched everything. He watched as the doctors tried everything they knew. He watched as the doctors yelled out orders. He watched as the doctors shook their heads.  
  
Those few minutes were complete torture to Ken. He watched as his one and only, his angel's life slowly slip away. He turned and found a piece of paper on the counter. He dragged himself over there and picked up the folded paper. Facing up, the note said, To Ken, From Yolei. Quickly, he unfolded the forbidden paper as tears blurred his vision.  
  
'I'm sorry, Ken. But as you're reading this, I'm probably in heaven or in hell. I'm sorry, but, but I just can't go on anymore. You not believing made it hard for me to believe also. You remember when I told you that emotions can heal. Well, emotions call kill also. I'm sorry that it had to end this way, it shouldn't have but I couldn't think of anything else... Good bye.Your angel and your angel only, Yolei'  
  
Every word in the note pierced through his heart. It was all his fault. He killed his angel. A few moments after, the doctors and nurses walked out of the curtain, shaking their heads. The doctor who seemed to have been the leader among them walked over to him. "I'm sorry, sir. We've tried our best."  
  
Ken slowly walked towards the curtains and walked in. A long white cloth covered Yolei's whole body. He lifted the cloth and put it so that he could at least see her face. Slowly yet gently, he caressed it for the last time, knowing that this may be the last time he can see her. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. They were cold, lifeless and stiff. His first and last kiss filled with coldness cruelty. "You're right, Yolei. It shouldn't have been that way, it really shouldn't have." He bowed his head as he prayed to God to take his little angel to heaven. "I'll believe, Yolei. Don't worry, I'll believe."  
  
*@----}----{----@* Sixty years later  
  
The town's wisest and oldest man sat peacefully as he rocked slowly in his rocking chair on his front porch. He's been well loved by everyone else and looked up to. The slow, hot day dragged on and on, but he didn't notice a thing. He casually fiddled with the fan in his hand and kept himself cool.  
  
A young teenage boy with big, brown hair and red eyes and a slim figure ran towards him. The old man squinted his eyes and recognized the young man. 'Ah, Tai and Sora's grandson.' The boy was panting when he finally reached him.  
  
"Calm down, son, and tell old Ken what's wrong." The old man said in a soothing voice.  
  
"It's... it's just that my girlfriend and I got into a fight and she rushed out the door. When she did, she couldn't see a car coming and she... she was hit. Now she's in the hospital and they don't even know if she can make it. What am I supposed to do now, Ken? Not even the doctors know." The boy said desperately as he hid his eyes with his hand.  
  
"Well, I do. Just go back to the hospital and stay with her. Just believe, boy. Believe and the emotions will heal." Ken murmured as he held the boys hand and patted it.  
  
"What do you mean, Ken? That's got to the silliest thing anyone's ever said. Believe? Believing won't do anything in a situation like this. Now seriously tell me what I should do!" his voice shivered.  
  
"I was serious, lad. Believe, just believe. Everything will work its way out when you believe. Trust me on that." Ken said as he stared at the sky. There was an opening in the clouds and a beam of light shown down. He thought that he saw his angel smiled at him. He believed that he saw her smile at him. He knew that he saw her smile at him...  



End file.
